ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (Stands for J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem), also stylized as '''JARVIS, or Jarvis, is a highly advanced computerized A.I. developed by Tony Stark, and was voiced by actor Paul Bettany, to manage almost everything, especially matters related to technology, in Tony's life. He was based on Edwin Jarvis, who was the Stark family's butler. He acts like Tony's best friend when it comes to his personal life and other secret matters, that are enclosed only with Tony and him. J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a core membrane, where all his data and his operating systems works. He uses all the technology around him, provided that he is connected with it. He often appears on holograms, computers and also in Tony's Iron Man suits. His interface color is blue, which matches the holograms he projects. He has waves of DNA like blue holograms interface surrounding his core membrane, and when he speaks, a light blue pop wave appears around his core membrane, and follows the words that he says. Personality J.A.R.V.I.S. is a very intelligent A.I. who can respond according to the users thoughts. He is kind, and is also understanding to anything, such as problems in Tony's life that he tries to deal and help him with. Jarvis is Tony's personal and closest friend as well as his assistant in helping him in his work or when he does his super-hero job. Equipment Although J.A.R.V.I.S. is not human, as an A.I., he has access to an unlimited amount of resources, devices and programs that he can control and use at his own will to aid Tony in whatever he needs. J.A.R.V.I.S. is connected to global information networks and mainly uses holograms as his main interface to communicate with Tony and give him access anything he needs or wants. J.A.R.V.I.S. controls everything in Tony's house, from the computers to the security locks in his house. History Origin This is very highclass technology J.A.R.V.I.S. was created nsion. Iron Man 'Basic Duties' In Iron Man 2, J.A.R.V.I.S. has access to security-related devices, such as a passcode to prevent intruders from entering the basement, when James Rhodes is attempting to access his Hall of Armors and don the Mark II to stop Tony Stark, but Pepper takes the suit with her new powers and uses its parts to kill Killian. Afterwards, he destroys all the armors, by the order of the "Clean Slate Protocol", resulting in fireworks, as a sign of devotion by Tony to Pepper Potts. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'HYDRA Base Raid' JARVIS helped the Avengers in raiding the Hydra base in Sokovia. 'Working on Ultron' After the raid the on the Hydra base, JARVIS was in the Avengers Tower when the rest of the Avengers returned from their mission. Tony Stark conversed with JARVIS in their workplace and greeted Dr. Banner. Tony Stark asked JARVIS to analyze the scepter and the mystery of the blue gem attached to it, to which JARVIS responded back saying that it contained a translatable code, and that the gem was housing something powerful within, as well as implying that it was comparable to a program. After his initial analysis, JARVIS insisted that he continued working on the gem until he finished translating the "A.I." into code for Tony Stark to see. The data was later shown to Tony Stark, and amazed by the results, showed it to Bruce Banner, Tony Stark making the latter agree to keep their findings a secret from the Avengers and continue working on the A.I., as well as use it to finishing creating their peacekeeping program, Ultron. Quotes Other Media Iron Man (2008 video game) In the game, Iron Man (Video Game), J.A.R.V.I.S. was revealed to have an archived version called the Dataspine. Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII In Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII, J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as character in the digital comic application that the user can interact with. He helps Tony Stark build his first few suits, and the dialogue of J.A.R.V.I.S. can either be placed on narration mode or activated by simply tapping on the desired word in his dialogue that the user would want to listen to. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a non-playable character that helps the player progress through the game. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as an assistant to the user in the application for Apple mobile devices. The application has many features that enable the user to interact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and do the many things he does to help the user just like he does with Tony in the Iron Man films. Notes A * J.A.R.V.I.S. was portrayed and voiced by actor Paul Bettany throughout the course of the franchise, including The Avengers. Trivia *'J.A.R.V.I.S.' was based on the character with the same name in the comics, which was Edwin Jarvis. **Although in the comics, Jarvis was human and served as the butler to Tony Stark,and as well as one of his personal and closest friends, in the movie, he was instead substituted as an advanced A.I. system, serving as his personal assistant and best friend as well, much in relation to the comics. * J.A.R.V.I.S. is one of the three known A.I. characters to have a main role so far in the whole film franchise, the others being Ultron, who appeared in The Avengers: Age of Ultron, '''and '''Karen, who appeared in Spiderman: Homecoming. * J.A.R.V.I.S.'s personality and intellect improves over the course of the film franchise. From being a bit serious in tone in the first film, to having much more emotion and understanding when communicating with Tony or anyone else for that matter, in Iron Man 3. Gallery = Photo(760).jpg|JARVIS logo Photo(603).JPG|Jarvis's core Photo(1052).png|Jarvis as Vision References * There are no References to display. External Links * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Wikipedia. * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Marvel Comics Database. * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Marvel Movies Wiki. * http://jarvis.ai-dot.net/markIII.html ---- Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Allies Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Pages Under Development